


借火（一）

by dahliafafa



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliafafa/pseuds/dahliafafa
Kudos: 8





	借火（一）

“一定要抓到活的。h不可以有一丝一毫的损失。如果你做不到，规矩你是知道的”一枚精巧的银色打火机在k修长的手指间转动，他语调平平，看不出任何情绪的起伏。领命的下属却浑身一抖，他知道“规矩”意味着什么。

h没想到自己居然可以从爆炸中活下来。他费力地睁开双眼，却是一片漆黑。头好重，一阵阵眩晕袭来，h立马意识到这种不正常的感觉很像之前的训练中对吸入迷药的反应。但这种迷药是如此的强劲，他强撑着爬出了几步，却发现自己的四肢发软，越来越不受控制。

h拼命咬住下唇，直到嘴唇渐渐溢出了鲜血，他想要痛感来帮助自己清醒。在迷蒙中，h似乎听到了一阵越来越近的脚步声，接着就是“啪”的一声，电灯开关被按下。突然袭来的光亮让h一时无法适应，他闭上了眼睛。待眼睛再次睁开的时候，一张熟悉的脸孔出现在他面前。是k。

k举高临下地望着躺在地上狼狈不堪的h。他好整以暇的整理了下自己的袖扣，冷冷笑道：“欢迎你，我的客人”。

“这个见面礼，你喜欢吗？最厉害的上等货，只需要吸入一点就会让人四肢无力，但又不会叫你失去意识”k微笑道，似乎真的是为远方而来的客人细心准备了妥帖的礼物。

“你……你想从我这里得到什么”h直直地望住k，眼中精光闪烁，虽身处险境，那凌厉的气势却一分未减。

“呵，真想叫你看看自己现在的样子，一个阶下囚还真是意气风发、气势不减啊”。k唇角勾起了一抹嘲讽的弧度。他弯下身，温柔地拂去h唇上的鲜血：“你想怎么报答我的大恩大德呢。我这个人，就是心太软了，你的人都死在了那场爆炸中，但是我却让你活下了”k不紧不慢地捻动着那抹鲜血：“我这里不养废人，我留你自然有我的用处”。

突然，k欺上身来，用力地撕开h的白色衬衫，h瞳孔一缩，用力抵抗，怎奈自己四肢已然无力，连胳膊都动弹不得。接着，皮带、西装外裤都被k一件件除下，他却只能眼睁睁地看着。

k抱起瘫软的h，将他靠在墙壁上，保持着一个坐起的姿势。k的双手从h的脖颈一路向下，抚摸过h微鼓的胸肌，瘦削的腰部两侧，平坦的腹部，直至他的下身。他隔着内裤抓住了h蛰伏的那物，一下下的挤压着。

“呦，真是尺寸惊人啊”似乎是赞叹又似乎是嘲讽，k的声音里多了一丝兴奋。

“放……放开我”h痛苦地闭上双眼，无力道。

“这才刚刚开始，你就已经无法忍受了吗？重头戏还在后面呢”k双手继续有节奏的揉搓着，嘴唇却凑上去，吻住了h的一只耳朵。他舔舐着h的耳廓 ，甚至将舌头伸进了h的耳洞中，一下下轻轻拨弄着。

“嘶……”h开始难耐地扭动，一阵阵奇怪的感觉涌上心头，他发现自己的欲望一点点抬头。

k用力吮吸着h的耳垂，四周极静，只听到因用力吸裹而发出的口水声，k隔着薄薄的棉料在h半硬的阴茎上画圈，一根手指摩擦着他已经显露出形状的前端，不一会儿，h的内裤前段就渐渐洇出了一点水渍。

“哎呦，这么快就有反应了，你的身体比我想象中的更加欢迎我”。k开始脱去h身上最后的那件内裤，h用尽所剩无几的力气夹紧双腿，拼命阻止k手上的动作。

当然反抗是徒劳的。k毫不留情地一把扯下h的内裤，那根蓄势勃发的东西一下子弹力出来，骄傲地挺立着。

“啪嗒”一声，h的双手被手铐紧紧拷在背后，让他吃惊的是，k竟然在手铐内侧垫上了两块细软的棉布，似乎是为了防止他受伤。

未等h说出什么，k突然靠近，狠狠吻住了他的唇。k用力啃咬着h的两片薄唇，毫不留情的将自己的舌头顶入他的口腔中，去攻略他的舌。

k的气息残留着一阵淡淡的烟草气息，他平时并不怎么吸烟，k的吻让他有种被强迫吸入猛烈烟草的辣呛感。他的心跳越来越快，耳朵也开始发热，自己这是怎么了？

k贪婪的掠夺着h的气息，刚刚残留在h唇上的血腥味也渐渐在他嘴里蔓延。他发现自己比想象中还要想念h。在几个月未见的日子里，他每夜都会在黑暗中清晰勾勒出h的轮廓，他坚毅的眼神，甚至连他嘲讽自己时嘴角勾起的那抹弧度都如此动人。感受到越发涨得难受的下体，k发现自己果然只对h一个人有感觉。

k用鼻子磨蹭着h的脖颈处，h喜欢用香水，当他嗅到h身上那股特有的香气时，他感觉自己几乎要发狂，忍不住立马就把眼前的猎物撕碎，吞吃入腹。k清楚知道自己有多迷恋他，他只想把他狠狠占有，让他在自己身下呻吟喘息。

他一向有耐心。k离开h的身体，仔细抚平身上西装外套的褶皱。他抱起h，让他跪坐在一边的台子上面，背对着自己。

h以一个极其羞耻的姿势跪坐这，两脚微微张开，臀部和后穴都暴露在敌人的面前。虽然如此耻辱，他到目前为止却没有受到如何的伤害 ，连此刻他身处的台子，也被厚厚的海绵覆盖，十分柔软。他不懂，k这样只是为了羞辱他吗？可是他为什么要吻他？

突然一只手指带着冰凉的润滑剂顶进了h的后穴，h拼命挣扎着，k不为所动，越探越深，直到触碰到某一个特殊的凸起。他的手指开始有规律地挤压那一点，h感觉到一阵阵从未体验过的快感从那点传来，一波波蔓延开来，混合着从未被开发过的后穴被异物入侵的痛感，让他不知所措。

后穴的刺激持续着，k开始弯曲手指，去轻挠h最敏感的那处，h的呼吸越来越乱，虽然他拼命压抑，但是他忍不住闷哼起来。

“不要……不要这样”h脸色通红，他屈辱的闭上了眼睛。k却变本加厉，另一只手握住h肿胀的阴前段，快速套弄起来。他五个手指极其灵活，飞速揉搓着h青筋暴起的表面，一会儿又轻搓他敏感的龟头，带出一条条淫靡的银丝。同时他在h后穴刺激的手指也未曾放松，每一下的顶入都直达要害。

h感觉自己快要被这欲火焚烧殆尽，在双重的刺激下，他再也忍耐不住，溢出一声声呻吟。快乐的浪潮一波波将自己推高，他感觉自己的脸越来越烫，自己的身体居然开始下意识摆动着，迎合着k的动作。

k感觉到手上的肉棒愈发坚硬，越来越肿胀，他知道h快到了发射的边缘。但是怎么可以让自己的猎物这么轻易得到快乐呢？k突然停止撸动，也将后穴的手指抽离。

一切的刺激突然消失，h从天堂的边缘跌落到地狱。他大口粗喘着，身体微微颤动。

k走到h面前，与他平视。h平时冷淡的眼神中此时被蒙上了情欲的色彩，他眼中似乎有一汪春水流动，整个人也软化了不少。k凑近h耳边，缓缓吐出一口气，耳边的湿热让h打了个激灵，k一字一句缓缓道：“求我，我就让你射出来”。

h心中窜起一阵怒火，他冷冷道：“不可能”。

k没有说什么，手指再次覆上h勃发的欲望，用力搓动，只是又在他到达的边缘停住，如此反复几次，h感觉自己几乎到了发狂的边缘，但是强烈的自尊心让他咬紧牙关一言不发。

k看到如此强硬的h，微不可察的叹了一口气。他一吻轻轻落于h发顶，手指却又深入后穴，继续刺激肠壁内最敏感的那一处，越来越快的抽动，同时，他另一只手紧紧捏住h的根部。

快感累积到现在，来自前列腺从未体验过的猛烈刺激让h彻底沉沦，而前端又被阻止发射，想到自己在敌人手上如此狼狈耻辱，自己似乎也并不排斥他恶劣的行为，泪水顺着h的脸颊缓缓流下，滴落在k手上。

冰凉的泪水让k浑身一震，突然他恢复了理智。k赶紧停下手上的动作，紧紧拥住h，亲吻着他的脸颊。他喃喃道：“宝贝对不起，宝贝对不起……”

k来到h前面，蹲下身来，将h粗大的阴茎含入口中，吸吮着，他的舌轻扫着龟头，温热的口腔紧紧吸裹着h的欲望，终于h呻吟着释放在他口中。被精液呛到的k剧烈地咳起来，他站起身，再一次拥住战栗的h ，他的吻一点点侵袭着h的面颊。h听到k轻声说道：“对不起，我只是太想拥有你。

k第一次与h的见面是为了一次双赢的合作。一年前，为了吞食掉自己的心腹大患——与自己的帮派同样并存了近百年的一个组织，他与h联手了。彼时，h所统领的不过是一个仅仅成立了三年的小帮派，但是其庞大到惊人的军火数量却让人不敢小觑。一个有武器，一个底蕴深厚、人手众多 ，两个帮派一拍即合，决定一起分食猎物。

k抚摸着h有些苍白的脸颊， 他想起来两个人初见的那一天。秋天的风很大，日头却很猛烈，h着一件米色的风衣，就那样立在瑟瑟的秋风中，和自己一样，脸上没有太多的表情。

“关先生，幸会”h懒懒伸出手

“张先生，久仰”k反手握住了那只手。他发现那只手骨节分明，纤细修长。之后在没有  
h的日子里，他都一直记得那只手的触感。现在，这双手被他铐在身后。

“你疯了吗”h的声音冷然响起，他微微有些喘息：“关先生如此低三下四，为自己的敌人口交，怎么可以下贱到这个地步？”

“呵”k的瞳孔一阵收缩，他大力捏住h下颚，逼他与自己对视：“我下贱？那张先生就是淫荡，在仇人面前还可以发浪到这个地步，令关某佩服”

“你现在才是一无所有了，你的帮派，今天已经被我尽数剿灭，你的那些弟兄，都被我杀干净了，一个不留”。k微笑着迎上h仇恨的目光，开始慢慢解开自己的皮带。

h有种不好的预感，他闭上眼睛咬牙切齿道：“杀了我”。

k在背后拥住h，将自己赤裸的下身贴近h的肉体，他轻笑着：“我舍不得”。

k直接将自己勃发的欲望齐根没入h的后穴，h发出一声痛苦的呻吟，k餍足的叹了一口气，狂风骤雨般抽送了起来。

h单薄的身体随着k的动作晃动了起来，身下的台子发出了“吱呀吱呀”的声响。

痛，好痛，冷汗顺着h的额头流淌，更多的是一种被侵犯的耻辱感，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。k啃咬着h的耳朵，他喃喃道：“你现在只有我了，你现在只有我了……”

k贪婪地揉捏着h结实饱满的臀部，他实在是太可口了，和自己想象中一样可口。

气氛安静的有些诡异，一时之间只剩下k兴奋的粗喘和两个人下体结合处k抽送肉棒的“啪啪”声。

k的舌头在h脖颈处留恋，粗糙的舌摩挲着光滑的肌肤，h鼻间溢出一声轻哼，粉红色渐渐爬上了他的耳朵。k似乎找到了后穴深处的某一点，毫不犹豫地重重顶上去，一下比一下用力，h呼吸越来越急促，他感到快乐的电流在身体里乱窜，甚至越来越渴望身后的人用力一点再用力一点。

k越来越快速地挺腰抽插着，直到h再也控住不住自己，大声呻吟起来。“张先生的后穴很喜欢我的肉棒吧，吸的我好紧，不放我走呢”k嘲讽地笑到，动作却丝毫没有放慢。

“可恶……你……你快停下”h的气息全乱了，连说出一句完整的话都十分困难。

k不再理会h，只是专心于自己的动作，暗自用尽腰上的力气，每一下进入都精准撞入最敏感的那处凸起，k发现h的肠壁开始猛烈地收缩，他冲刺了十几下，射在了h体内。

“不要……不要射进来”h的反抗是徒劳的，h的身体抵抗不过快感猛烈地侵袭，他第一次被一个男人操射了。

h大口大口喘着气，视线却逐渐模糊了起来，在体力的大量流失和迷药的双重影响下，他眼前一黑，昏了过去。

在恍惚中，h感觉到浑身都开始发热，他似乎听到了在k焦急地说着什么，然后清凉的液体被送进自己口中，慢慢一阵睡意袭来，h昏昏沉沉睡去……

再醒来时h发现自己已经躺在床上，身上却动弹不得，他抬眼一看，有些许无奈，k竟将他紧紧拦住，正睡得香甜。

h的目光落于k的面颊上，其实k生的十分英俊。他的五官不是硬朗的那种帅气，而是每一处都雕刻完美的精致，一双大眼睛被黑色瞳仁占据了大部分，使那双眸子增添了几分柔和。其实k的眼中缺少了嗜血之人都有的那股子狠劲儿，他的眼神灰蒙蒙的，只有恨在其中闪烁。他和自己都是一样的人，人生中最宝贵的东西早已失去，徒留一口气，撑住一副空壳，在人世间踉踉跄跄。

“嗯~”k悠悠转醒，他不肯放开h，嗅着h身上好闻的气息，慵懒道：“宝贝怎么不多睡一会儿，你发烧了”。

h动了动唇，正要开口，一根食指突然搭在他唇上：“嘘~不要激怒我”

h斜撇了k一眼：“我饿了”。

k细心将艇仔粥一口口送入h口中，h懒得理会，反正他的手也实在是无力，恐怕连举起勺子的力气都没有，丢，不知道是什么迷药居然那么强劲。

一时间，两人之间的氛围居然有些和谐。

“汪汪汪！”狗狗的叫声打破了这份宁静。h猛然一惊，这熟悉的叫声让他十分震惊。

“让它进来”k吩咐到，下属将一只大型秋田犬牵了进来，只见他径直扑向床上的h，用舌头亲昵的舔着他的脸。

“饭团~”h轻轻唤道，只可惜自己现在双手无力，都不能摸摸他的小脑袋。

似乎了解到h心中的想法，k轻抚着狗狗的头，h不料饭团竟然一点不认生，他嗅了嗅k身上的气味，突然开始兴奋的狂叫，而后用大脑袋轻轻拱着k的肩膀，好不亲昵。

“……真是条傻狗”h暗自腹诽，他开口道：“饭团怎么会在你这里”。

“谁说他只是你的狗啦？怎么还叫这么土的名字”k翻了个白眼。“之前这是我的狗，想不到居然被你捡到了”。

“十年前，他还叫阿星”k的神情突然一滞，h看到他眼中又浮起了灰色的雾气。k没有再说什么，只是将自己的脸紧紧贴住h的面庞，似乎急于用肉身寻找一点热的温度。h发现k竟然在微微颤抖。

许久，k平静的声音响起：“十年前是我亲手杀了他。我父亲说坐在这个位置上必须要狠，而能够舍弃掉自己最珍视的东西，才够狠。他让我二选一，我自己动手，要么是阿星，要么是我母亲”。

酸楚渐渐漫上h心头，他努力抬起手，克服着一阵阵无力的感觉，咬着牙将手掌覆于k的背上，他轻声说道：“他现在没事了”。

“我打了他一枪，看到地上都是鲜血，然后他就被丢到了野外”k的双目渐渐失去了焦距。

“我看到饭团的时候，他还有呼吸，我以为他被猎人误伤，就把他带回了家，治疗了一段时间，他便恢复了”h轻轻道：“这不是你的错”。

k无言，只是更用力地抱住了h，就好像溺水之人牢牢抓住身边仅有的那一根救命稻草。


End file.
